locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
EMD GP38-2
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division, GP38-2 is a 2,000hp (though, most were eventually rated at 2,300hp) four-axle diesel locomotive which was built from 1972 to 1985. It is an upgrade of the original GP38, and has more features like with every other EMD "Dash 2" series locomotive has. Many were built, and many still exist and are still currently in service. History The EMD GP38-2 is the upgraded version of the GP38 which is part of EMD's "Dash 2" line of upgraded diesel locomotives; the GP38-2 had numerous gadgets and other utilities applied to it that the original GP38 didn't have (such as CTC controls, equipped radios, and dynamic brakes) and was initially an improvement to its original roots-blown predecessor: the GP38. It was produced shortly after the SD40-2's introduction, and initial production a few months during the same year in 1972 following the development of the experimental GP40X program (which took several years to develop, but wasn't greenlit until 1977). Many were purchased by American railroads such as Conrail, and Union Pacific; even though the majority of others were purchased from predecessors of former U.S Class 1 railroads, (Penn Central to Conrail, Chessie System to CSX, etc.). There are also several hood variants. Such as a "high-hood", which was ordered from the Norfolk and Western, and Southern Railroad in the U.S; to which they all soon became part of Norfolk Southern after both railroads merged. They are one of the most commonly used diesel locomotives throughout North America, and can often be seen switching, or shunting freight cars in yards, delivering local freight, or used as spare units on mainline trains. Variants GP38 -Pre "Dash 2" upgrade; original version. GP38-2B '''- Rebuilt, cabless GP38-2. '''GP38-3 - Rebuild from various "GP Series" (General Purpose) units, yet retains the 'GP38' name (aside from the GP38-3 also referring to an upgraded version of the GP38-2.) GP38-2W - Canadian cowl version. GP38AC '''- AC-alternator version of the GP38, though later GP38 units were rebuilt into what are often classified as the "GP38-2AC"; '''rare. Several rebuilt passenger versions exist as well. Confusion The GP38-2 can often be confused with the original GP38, GP35, GP28, GP40, GP39, and their "Dash 2" upgrades. *The main way of distinguishing it from its similar counter-parts, is by the''' amount of radiator fans', and the way the '''side radiators' and''' power boxes are arranged'. As well as the '''length of the fuel tanks and frame'. Trivia/Facts *Earlier GP38-2 units were often referred to as the "GP38X" by the Penn Central (and later Conrail) shortly before the Burlington Northern acquired several units from Conrail (these units still survive on BNSF). Though the units don't have any external differences, they have numerous internal differences; meaning that they were wired slightly differently and had several numerous components arranged and placed differently. *Kennecott Mining Co.'s owned railway used odd "high-mount" cabs for their GP38-2's and GP39-2's for switching or shunting, as well as hauling hoppers loaded with various minerals on steep slopes. These cabs were meant for better visibility for the crews to see over long strings of hoppers. (Several units were eventually reconfigured after being sold to the MKT; Missouri-Kansas-Texas Railroad during 1980 to 1982; when the railroad purchased numerous fleets of used and rebuilt GP38 and GP38-2 units.) *UP GP38-2 #580 is one of the several GP38-2's used as a snow plow unit which is equipped with a flanger and special gear for scraping, plowing, and removing snow on the UP's Donner Pass railroad line. *The Monongahela Railroad shortline owned some of the heaviest GP38 and GP38-2 units ever built, which rode on thicker, heavier frames. Fun Fact Team Fortress 2; a multiplayer videogame produced by Valve, has a locomotive model resembling a GP38-2. Gallery 2012-10-29 00004.jpg|An example of a look-a-like GP38-2 in Team Fortress 2. (Notice how it also resembles a SP GP35.) NS High-hood GP38-2.jpg|An example of a NS "hi-hood" GP38-2. NS GP38-2.jpg|An example of a standard-cab or standard-hood NS GP38-2. EMD GP38.gif|An example of an original or true GP38. (Notice how there aren't any side-radiators unlike its "Dash 2" counter-part.) EMD GP38-2.gif|A better example of an EMD GP38-2. (Notice how there's a side-radiator with a cooling fan and a slightly longer power box.) BNSF - Going Cabless.jpg|An example of a cabless BNSF GP38-2B with a GP7-style front. Odd GP39-2.jpg|An example of one of Kennecott Mining Co.'s GP39-2's, which was eventually rebuilt into a standard GP38-2 shortly before being purchased by the MKT, similar to how the MKT also purchased sold GP38-2 units from Conrail shortly before the UP merger in 1988. UP Snow Plow unit.jpg|A detailed view of some of the equipment attached to UP 580. UP 580.jpg|An example of UP 580 with its roof flanger extended. UP Snow Equipment.jpg|UP 580 (far right) with several other snow GP38-2 units. (Including a rebuilt E or F unit with a rotary snowplow.) BNSF 2184.jpg|BNSF #2184; an early GP38X unit with BNSF #1804; a rebuilt SD38P remote-control yard unit. SAM 0912.jpg|A BNSF GP38AC unit. . Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives Category:American Locomotives